letters in the lockers
by teasingyourtears
Summary: and some text messages too. A long one-shot, slight AU. They fell in love with each other as they fell in love with their words.


_Dear you,_

_Following your advice, I finally went for classes again. As I predicted, they were boring as heck. Why must you put me through this? I've really no interest in the human anatomy and stupid biology. Why must I learn how to grow a stem cell so that I can clone it for the better of mankind? Why must I know meiosis and mitosis just so I can treat someone on an operating table? Why must I know where the heart is and where the lungs are when these are the very culprits that cause me pain and leave me breathless when heartbreak strikes?_

_Why must I take medicine? Why must my dad be the most popular professor in the best med school here in the state? Why must people have so much hope on me to take over his wisdom and place in society and his smartness and his, you know, ability to "heal" people by the "snap of his fingers"? I don't want all these - but I still went. _

_Because you asked me to._

_Are you happy now?_

_Loads of love,_

_me._

_PS I'm sorry about the rant I just need it off my heaving beasts._

* * *

_Dear you,_

_What on earth are "heaving beasts"?!_

_I'm sorry that I kind of put you through all that but it's really for your own good. You can't possibly want to go through college doing nothing, right? And I love med school! It's always been my dream to become a doctor. By the way, you've never told me about your dad before - what kind of a secret pen-pal are you? Aren't we the best pen-pals? Don't we share secrets? I shared mine with you._

_Anyway, since you're so unhappy doing med school, why can't you just sit with your dad and talk with him about it? Surely there's something good that can come out of this bargain you have with him?_

_My throat is starting to hurt these days - I have no idea why. See, another incentive for you to grad from med and get me sorted out! (Okay, I'm just joking. Please follow your dreams!)_

_XOXO,  
__me_

* * *

_Dear you,_

_Shoots. I meant "heaving breasts". I was just trying to get that letter typed and done with. Sorry._

_Please don't go and ask around who my dad is. Please? Anyway, what secret have you shared with me, huh? You told me from day one you're an open book! And I believe it's my business if I'd want to go through college bumming around._

_... but on second thoughts that did sound like a bummer. It's not like I haven't talk to my dad but he's always busy and the stepmom is always around him like an irritating monster of a fly sucking his time from me. I did remind him about my wish to go to DJ but he kept telling me it's not a proper job and what would his friends think of him if I become a DJ - I'd ruin his rep and stuff and argh I just can't... I just can't get through to him. I wish my mom's around for times like this - but I've absolutely no idea where she is._

_I wish I knew._

_Don't use your throat as an excuse to make me go to med school! (by the way I've included some honey lemon mints - dad used to make these when I was younger and they worked so...) I will TRY talking to my dad and see if it works this time. He asked me out for lunch this weekend and he's promised that the stepmom won't be tagging along so that's already step one to "rekindling the father-daughter bond"! (cues confetti and all kind of party happy fluffy things.)_

_Take care of yourself._

_Love,  
__me._

* * *

_Dear you,_

_Okay my roommate Aubrey just thought I went bonkers because that "heaving breasts" of yours made me laugh so much! You are one epic typo-writer. Of all the words in that letter, you'd typo-ed this one. Good job. I applaud you._

_And fine, for the sake of the whole holy secrecy of this pen-pal system, I shan't bother to know who Dr. Mitchell is. (Oops) Hey, I'd thought we're doing a pretty damn good job not bumping into each other so far, Locker 1287. Although, sometimes I wish I could put a face to the "you" in this letter... Anyway, yes I do share my secrets with you! Aubrey doesn't know about the time when I accidentally got my shirt tail stuck in my pants' zip and it's already our turn to perform onstage - have you forgotten this?!_

_I'm sorry to hear about your mom (hug you as tight as a seat belt). You guys haven't stop searching, right? And I am so excited about your lunch date with your dad! That's so awesome! I hope it went well :) :)_

_Anyways, thanks for the mints - they are absolutely delightful (cue fake british accent). However, my throat still hurts (whimpers). Mom thinks that it's probably an incoming flu and asked me to see the doctor so, I'll be seeing Dr. Brun tomorrow at 10am. And it's, alas! 1am now so I better get to bed. See the lengths I go to write letters to you? Appreciate it, woman!_

_XOXO,  
__me_

* * *

_Dear you,_

_Why yes, it's very weird that our lockers are side by side but we've never had the luck to meet or bump into each other, Locker 1286. Perhaps we're fated to be secret pen-pals and never to meet. Sometimes I'm really glad to have you around here and be part of my whole "college experience" package. I won't know what to do without you._

_So I went to lunch with my dad - he brought me to this fancy restaurant where a tiny bowl of tomato soup costs $26. Yep, that's right. I'd give you time to collect your jaw. That restaurant must have grown its own organic vegetables and fruits that's probably fertilized by some golden cow. Talking about cow, that place has the best steaks - believe you me. Back to my dad, so I've spoken with him and this time I pled. Like I verbally went down on my knees and pled with him. _

_AND HE AGREED!_

_MY DAD HAS AGREED TO LET ME CHANGE MY MAJOR TO MUSIC THEORY!_

_I bet you're jumping for joy with me at this statement. Speaking of which, WHY did you go and... fine. The truth's out. My last name is Mitchell and all you have to do is find my first name and you'll find me! (cue the creepiest music) isn't that wonderful? (cut creepiest music). Anyways, I have no idea what made him change his mind because when I asked he agreed without much hesitation - this is so out of character for my dad. I wonder why._

_And yes, that zipper thing - when I finally find your face to that performance of the year scene, my life will be complete._

_So... what did Dr Brun say? Are you better already? Did you take your medicine? Times like these, I wish I'd have your cellphone number but (pained face) must-stick-to-secrecy._

_Love,  
__me_

_PS I met the most wonderful person the other day in school! I'll tell you more next letter because my dad just showed up at my doorstep and I can't let him know that I'm already shreding my med books so later!_

* * *

_Dear you,_

_It's been a week and I haven't heard from you. Are you alright? Did your appointment with Dr Brun go well?_

_Loads of Love,  
__me_

* * *

_Dear you,_

_It's the second week when I didn't hear from you. I really hope you're well._

_Loads and loads of love,  
__me_

* * *

_Dear you,_

_Hey... it's been really long? I just want to drop this off to tell you I'll be away at the mountains camping with my dad and the stepmom for a while. Don't miss me too much!_

_Love,  
__me_

___PS That wonderful person I'd wanted to tell you about, I saw her again during lunch today and she has this saddest face on earth. Like she's cried for days and her eyes are all bloodshot. I wish I'd have the courage to go up to her and say hi and that everything's going to be alright. But then again, this seems to be the kind of thing you'd do so... I hope you reply soon and give me some advice!_

* * *

_Dearest you,_

_Firstly, I want to apologize with a lot of sincerity for not replying your letters. You see, when I went to the clinic, Dr Brun told me it was vocal nodules (we call them nodes) and these are the things that sit on your windpipe and they crush my singing dream. He told me I'm at a stage where it's really bad and I've got to remove them. Both Aubrey and I were so sad - removing them meant that I'd never be able to sing as before ever again and that... sucked._

_Like majorly sucked._

_After some counseling with the school therapist and some comforting and loving from my big brother Jesse, I went for it. Yes, I made the courageous decision to remove my nodes. I couldn't talk for 3 days and I was on medical leave for a week and a half because it got infected and I need to be hospitalized again. I'm all better now so calm your tits (or for your special case, your heaving breasts. I'll never have enough of this!) but I still don't dare to use my voice too much. Aubrey's helping me through this by giving me some minimum vocal warm-ups and I'm following up with Dr Brun to regain strength in my vocal chords. _

_Our band got ourselves another gig in 2 weeks and I'm really hoping I could join them on this because it meant so much to me and it's going to be epic. Maybe you'll see me there ;)_

_Enough about me already - you've got your wish to switch major? GET OUT! How awesome is that! I am truly happy for you, my friend! Come let me give you a letter-hug. Did you feel that? That's my awesome arms wrapped around you. In my mind you're this little tiny adorable ball of a human bean and I'm equally glad to have you as part of my college experience. Sophomore has never been better._

_Because of my little accident here (points at neck), my family and I stayed for the holidays. It's just the four of us and it's our first time away from the rest of the family but it was still cool and warm at the same time because I had some real quality time with mom, dad and Jesse. I hope you had a great time with your family, penpal! Mountain camping sounds really cool and exciting! Did you see a bear?!_

_Just so you know - I did hear some things about Dr. Mitchell's daughter. They're great stuff so don't worry. I won't let anyone speak mean of you by the way. I promise._

_Alright I hope this long letter makes up for my absence the past few weeks. I hope you didn't miss me too much!_

_XOXOXO,  
__me._

_PS TELL ME ABOUT THAT GIRL, MITCHELL OR I'LL END YOU. Okay fine, I won't end you but you know the drift. Talking about that, I've also met the coolest person across the quad the other day! But never mind about me, you tell me about this girl first._

* * *

_Dear you,_

_Wow, finally a letter! I'm really sorry to hear about your nodes :( :( I hope they're way better now? Yes that's really courageous of you indeed. I would have thought twice, four times and five times and probably still drag my ass about getting something done that will affect doing what I'd love (gasps of horror). You are so much braver than I am, Locker 1286 and I am so proud of you._

_Well, no I didn't see a bear; I saw a lot of trees though. And I guess by now you have known my name - you creeper. Out with yours! Or must you have me guessing? (insert sad puppy face) So what did you hear about me? Did they tell you I'm a badass with mad DJ skills and awesome tracks to boot? I've dropped you a mix-CD by the way._

_Okay, let me see. That girl... is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You'd agree with me if you've seen her! She has this.. glow about her, like an angel. She's a redhead and she has this bluest pair of eyes anyone has ever seen! I swear the entire ocean is locked in those pair of hers. I was at the library returning the rest of the med books that I've borrowed when I saw her. She was with a group of girls at the back of the library and they were quietly giggling about something and her smile just made my footsteps lighter than a feather. I've asked Luke if he knows someone like that and he said yes but he couldn't recall her name so he's going to try asking his friend. Wish me luck! Luke did say that she could be a junior so..._

_Your upcoming gig sounds pretty neat - let me have the details so that I can have the honor to grace your performance? :) :)_

_Anyway I'm sorry I've replied this letter slightly later - I've just started the new semester and now I'm definitely happier and looking forward to classes. I mean, who doesn't like to learn about Bach and Mozart early in the morning at 8 o'clock, right?_

_Loads of Love,  
__me._

* * *

_Dear you,_

_That girl sounds really awesome and I hope you'd know her more one day :) I'm sorry I don't know anyone who fits that description and is a junior in school. Anyways, I know exactly how you feel. Remember I told you about the coolest person I'd met the other day? Well, she's a brunette - long, wavy brown locks that fall perfectly at her shoulders. She has this huge headphones that rest around her neck and although she didn't smile, I'd bet she's beautiful inside and outside. Too bad she was walking really fast and I couldn't catch another glimpse of her - much less say a hi :( the worse thing is, I didn't see her anymore anywhere on campus. This school is suddenly so big and I feel so small. _

_Anyways, they said you are a chip off the old block in terms of intelligence - I've no question about it, and that yes you are quite musically talented - and I agree! Your mix-CD is brilliant! Well done, DJ, well done. I applaud you again. This time with the most heartfelt sincerity I can muster. How do you even know which two songs match up? That Titanium/500 Miles mix you've thrown in there - a masterpiece. Why don't you play on the school radio station though? You should totally do that. Your songs are my current earworm and even the top 40 can't dig them out. I've let Aubrey listen to some of your mixes and mind you - the great Stepford Wife has nodded her approval and I spied her glow-stick dancing to that Bulletproof mix in her room last night! It was a sight to behold. Thank you for letting me have that handle over her. Now I can surely dominate earth and the world will be at peace again._

_(Don't... tell Aubrey I said that.)_

_(Although I may mean it. Sometimes.)_

_Oh your sarcasm knows no limits - stretching even into the territory that you thrive and loved. ANYWAYS, how are classes so far? And as a thank you for the CD, I've thrown in the backstage passes and front seat tickets for the gig! :D Wave when you're there, alright and come say hi! You must!_

_Alright, Beca Mitchell. I'll have you know that I am the one, and only one Chloe Beale in the entire expanse of our beautiful Barden school grounds._

_XOXOXO,  
__me_

* * *

Beca: Luke!

Luke: Yes, midget?

Beca: I resent that nickname.

Luke: Fine, what's up pintsize?

Beca: ...I'll let that pass for now because I've awesome news! Remember that gig I've told you about?

Luke: Yeah, what about it?

Beca: I've a pair of front seat tickets and backstage passes! My friend's performing and so she has them. Do you still want to go!?

Luke: NO WAY. Are you serious?

Beca: Luke, I've never been more serious my whole life, except for when choosing jam over peanut butter.

Luke: ...peanut butter is the best!

Beca: So do you want to go or do I have to ask Amy?

Luke: No! Give me the ticket and I'll go with you. How can you say no to a gig-date with a handsome man like me?

Beca: Not when both of us are gay, Luke.

Luke: Sigh, you're right. So that gig's tomorrow?

Beca: That's right! Oh, I hope to see that pretty redhead that I've told you about. You got news on her yet?

Luke: Well, not yet - not exactly. I only know that I'm wrong about her being a junior - she's actually a sophomore so that probably helped cut down your search? I'll see you tomorrow pintsize! Thanks for roping me in!

Beca: ... Don't make me regret asking you, Luke...

* * *

Beca: Dude, where are you?!

Luke: I'm at our seats! Where are you!?

Beca: Damn. It's too crowded back here and I'm still trying to fight my way in.

Luke: Well you better because it's starting and there's this redhead on stage with her band and she fits exactly the bill!

Beca: The bill?

Luke: ... The one that you'd described? That pretty redhead?

Luke: Oh oh! And they're introducing themselves. WHY AREN'T YOU HERE YET, BECS?!

Beca: Argh, someone just threw me to the ground! I'm near you already Luke!

Beca: Did you get her name?!

Luke: Damn, the sound system sucks! I only hear her bandmates' names. One of them is Aubrey.

Beca: Aubrey? Luke, where are you?!

Luke: I'm standing up. Can you see me - the tall, handsome blonde man who is almost like the statue of David?

Luke: If you want I can pose like him.

Luke: OH BECA! I just heard! Her name!

Beca: These people have got to stop pushing!

Beca: What is it?!

Luke: Chloe Bear!

Luke: That's what you get for being so small and cute and tiny, Becs!

Luke: Oops, my bad. I meant Chloe Beale. BEALE, not bear. Heh. Where are you?

Luke: Becs?

Luke: Helloooooo

Luke: Damn it, Becs. Trust you to leave me to enjoy this marvelous gig myself.

Luke: Becs?

* * *

_Dear you,_

_I didn't see anyone wave at me at the gig yesterday. Okay fine, there were tons of them - especially since we opened for Vampire Weekend and Grizzly Bear who, by the way are SO GREAT! Were you there at all? Because I didn't see you coming to the backstage. There was a strange blonde guy who came though and Jesse had to see him out._

_Where were you?_

_Loads of love,  
__me_

* * *

_Dear you,_

_I'm sorry. Yeah I was there but it was suddenly too overwhelming and I had to leave before the actual acts came on. I did see you though and you and your band are amazing. Your voice never sounded better - are you sure you went for the surgery?_

_I may be busy this period though - my profs are suddenly increasing our workload and I have shifts at the station with Luke so... I'll reply when I can._

_Best,  
__me_

* * *

_Dear you,_

_Hey it's alright, don't need to apologize :) :) it's a pity you missed those two bands but I am so glad you managed to catch ours. I just wish we could finally meet that night! It would have been fun - Aubrey was so drunk at the afterparty, she totally belt out every 90s love song at our table when we hit the bar after everything. Anyways, thanks for the compliments - I'm flattered (blush). Well, we did fix the keys to suit my current range so I guess that worked out well ;) _

_Take your time to reply, locker buddy! But I guess in the meantime I can drown you with my gushings about that girl? I saw again the other day! She was on her laptop sitting on the lawn. I'd wanted to go over and say hi but Aubrey stopped me because we were late for our band rehearsal. I'd wish she'd just turn around... ):_

_XOXO,  
me_

* * *

Beca: Luke. She's Chloe Beale.

Luke: That eyecandy of yours? Wasn't I the one who made that confirmation?

Beca: Yes...

Beca: Actually, no. I meant the locker pen-pal.

Luke: Are you serious?

Beca: Yeah, dixie chicks serious.

Luke: That sounds familiar.

Luke: Anyway, so did you tell her then?

Beca: Tell her what?

Luke: About your feelings?

Beca: Well, no... Because she'd made it clear that she likes some other girl. Some hot brunette who always hang around the quad I guess.

Luke: Hot brunette + quad fetish. Isn't that you, Becs?

Beca: I do not have such fetish and I am definitely not hot.

Luke: Oh I would go for you if I didn't play for... wait you don't play for my team either.

Beca: Luke... be serious.

Luke: Fine.. So what's got your knickers in such a twist? Doesn't this work well for you?

Beca: Like I said, she likes someone else. And... this is weird.

Luke: What is?

Beca: This. I'd always thought my crush and my eyecandy would be two separate persons.

Luke: Oh I get that sometimes.

Luke: Wait.

Luke: Crush? You have a crush on your locker penpal?!

Beca: Yes... Well, for a long while already. And they turned out to be the same person. I just can't reconcile that fact!

Luke: Stop kidding yourself, Becs. You're just worried because she seems to like someone else.

Beca: Seem?

Luke: Well, you originally have treated that redhead as an eyecandy right? What makes you think Chloe doesn't think the same as you? For all you know, hers might just be an eyecandy, and...

Beca: ... You might be right...

Luke: Grow some balls and tell her, Becs.

Beca: Tell her what?

Luke: That you like her.

Beca: You've eaten too much peanut butter, my nutty brother.

Luke: Ha Ha Ha Ha. Wipe that smirk off your face and get on with it. You guys are penpals right? What's the worse can that get? Just write her a letter and tell her! If not, if that other hot brunette comes along and whisks her off her feet, I'm not going to spare you any pity penny for your lonesome party, alright?

Beca: You're bossy. Has anyone told you that?

Luke: Yeah it's a virtue. I pride myself on that.

Luke: Anyway, you've got the gig. Evening shifts on Mondays and Wednesdays. Save your thank you for me later and get on with your letter.

Beca: I love you man!

Luke: Love you too. Now go! Confess or no shifts for you.

* * *

Dr. Mitchell: Beca?

Beca: Dad? Since when you text?

Dr. Mitchell: Your stepmother taught me. She said I should learn to keep up with you.

Beca: That's one smartest thing she's done.

Beca: What do you want, dad?

Dr. Mitchell: No sassing, Beca.

Beca: Right, I'm sorry dad. Just wondering what brought this change in you.

Dr. Mitchell: Change? What change?

Beca: You're suddenly so near and close, and you just let go of the whole Beca should head to med school thing.

Dr. Mitchell: Well, we both have this to thank Chloe for.

Beca: Chloe?

Dr. Mitchell: Yeah, one of my brightest students, actually. Chloe Beale. She came up to me one day after class and we got coffee together. She shared with me about her dreams and how she's penpals with you. She made me realized that-

Dr. Mitchell: I didn't know text messages have word limit. Anyway, she made me realize that you may have your own dreams and that really got me thinking. My own dad has given me a chance to realize my own-

Beca: Dad, just get a smart phone. You're a medical doctor and a professor, for goodness' sake!

Dr. Mitchell: -dreams. Now it's my chance to pay that forward and I should let you live and chase your dreams, Beca. And seeing you and listening to you talk that day during lunch really made me believe my decision is right. I would give anything to see you so passionate about something, Beca.

Dr. Mitchell: Alright, alright. But I'm really bad at shopping.

Beca: Fine, dad. I'll go phone shopping with you. And thanks dad. That really meant a lot to me.

Dr. Mitchell: Don't worry, Beca. I love you.

Beca: Love you too, dad. See you soon.

* * *

Chloe: Aubs!

Aubrey: Yes, Chloe. You're late for rehearsal.

Chloe: Aubs! You'll never guess what I'd just saw! That hot brunette I told you about?

Aubrey: The one with all the goth make-up?

Chloe: Yeah that one. She was outside my locker earlier and I saw her drop something in!

Aubrey: What? Chloe, be careful.

Chloe: Huh, why?

Aubrey: It could be a bomb.

Chloe: ...Very funny, best friend. I'm going to see what she's dropped in! Wish me luck.

Aubrey: No, Chloe. I wish you're here right now practising our new songs!

Aubrey: Chloe?

Aubrey: Chloe it's been half an hour since you last replied me.

Aubrey: Chloe? Okay this is seriously scaring me.

Aubrey: Chloe, if you're not going to text me back I'm going to call you. I don't care if you're in the library or anywhere.

Chloe: Aubs. It's her.

Aubrey: Are you coming over? And what's her?

Chloe: Beca Mitchell. The brunette girl.

Aubrey: Uh huh? Your crush and your eyecandy, why?

Chloe: Aubrey, my locker penpal is that hot brunette girl.

Aubrey: WHAT. Oh my gosh!

Chloe: And she dropped me a letter and a mix-CD...

Aubrey: Oooh, bring that disc over!

Chloe: She likes me, Aubs. She likes me!

* * *

_Dear you,_

_I guess I owe you a letter._

_Actually, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I'm a coward for the past two weeks. I have no idea how to face you after all these happened. I was at the gig and I saw that girl. Remember the redhead whom I said looks like an angel? That's you. _

_I saw you._

_And it's just weird for me because she's like an eyecandy and you're like this crush that I've been nursing since the first few letters but NEVER have the guts to admit. So here I am, telling you the truth: I like you, Chloe Beale. A lot. Like never before. Like even before I have an eyecandy attached to you._

_I know you have this other person whom you like and all, but I just want you to know alright? I don't have any other intention. _

_... Or maybe I do. But who am I kidding, right? You're Chloe Beale; you're that angel. and I'm me, the awkward one so._

_I do hope this doesn't make things weird but it could already have. If it did, I'm sorry. I hope we'll still be friends. If not, I totally understand._

_(I'd still really like to be friends... I'll paint my locker blue so you can pretend you have a new locker penpal...?)_

_Here's my last mix-CD for you. It has all my feelings inside and yeah... I guess that's all. I wish you all the best, Chloe and I'll always be there to support you and your band._

_Forever your friend and locker penpal,  
__Beca Mitchell_

* * *

_Dear Beca,_

_I like you too._

_Please call me._

_Loads of Love,  
__Chloe  
__xxx-xxxx-xxx_

_PS That hot brunette eyecandy of mine is you. How small is this world, huh? I saw her snooping around my locker and it turned out to be you. I just want to say, I share the same sentiments as you, Beca. Anyways, please call me, if not I'll end you. Fine, maybe I won't end you. And maybe I'm already walking over to your dorm now because you know, that's the way I am and I really want you to play your CD to me instead of doing it myself. So in case I backed out halfway and never reached your dorm room, I hope you'd read this letter and call me. Like now. _


End file.
